Le secret du Wendigo
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Will, policier, et Hannibal, chirurgien, sont amis et se rendent visite régulièrement. Un mystérieux tueur surnommé le Wendigo intéresse les deux hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Santa écrit pour Luthien Psycho :) ! Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction !

* * *

Le docteur Hannibal Lecter préparait du café en souriant. Il savait précisément à quelle heure venait Will Graham, son ami le plus proche, et il l'accueillait toujours avec une boisson chaude et des biscuits (ou des pâtisseries) faits maison. La cuisine était l'un de ses nombreux hobbies, avec le dessin, la musique, et la chasse. Will, qui était policier, partageait avec lui ce dernier hobby et ils allaient souvent faire de longues promenades dans les bois, discutant parfois davantage qu'ils ne chassaient. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre tuait un animal, ils le ramenaient ensemble dans l'atelier du chirurgien, le dépeçaient ou le plumaient selon l'espèce, et Hannibal le leur servait plus tard, au cours d'un excellent dîner. Les deux hommes étaient célibataires, le docteur Lecter par choix (car celui qui l'intéressait n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit) et Will, parce qu'il pensait préférer sa liberté à une éventuelle vie de couple. Will passait de temps en temps la nuit avec une inconnue, mais la satisfaction que cela lui apportait était de courte durée. Et parfois, son regard s'attardait sur la silhouette élancée de son ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hannibal avait essayé de glisser de subtils sous-entendus dans leurs conversations, mais à chaque fois, Will s'était refermé comme une huître. Il s'était donc abstenu par la suite, sachant qu'avec le policier, tout était une question de temps et de patience pour le pousser dans la bonne direction.

Lorsque Will arriva, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec le café et les pâtisseries, puis discutèrent du dernier livre qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux, puis de leurs métiers respectifs. Ils se voyaient très souvent, et se racontaient ainsi régulièrement leurs journées. Le chirurgien lui parlait des cas les plus étranges qu'il rencontrait, en lui détaillait parfois ses opérations, ravi que Will l'écoute toujours d'une oreille attentive. Avec le temps, le policier avait acquis des connaissances médicales, surtout théoriques, et il visualisait en trois dimensions dans son esprit tout ce que lui expliquait son ami. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et se complétaient en quelque sorte, car si Hannibal parlait longuement de corps inertes mais bien vivants, Will, lui, lui parlait de corps froids. Il aurait aimé devenir profiler, mais il n'avait pas eu les moyens de poursuivre longuement ses études, puis une fois entré dans la brigade canine, il n'avait plus songé à changer de poste. Il adorait dresser les chiens à retrouver des personnes égarées, à flairer des pistes, à découvrir de la drogue ou à sauver quelqu'un de la noyade (il y avait un immense lac tout près de leur petite ville). Il aimait tant les chiens qu'il avait d'ailleurs pris chez lui un des bergers allemands qui était trop vieux pour les aider lors des missions, Winston. C'était en le promenant dans les bois où il allait régulièrement chasser avec le docteur qu'il avait découvert la troisième victime du Wendigo, le serial killer local.

Lorsque que la toute première victime avait été trouvée, la police avait songé à une attaque animale vu l'état du corps, retrouvé rongé jusqu'à l'os et les vêtements déchirés. Les traces de morsures avaient été soigneusement examinées, et avaient rendu perplexes plus d'un spécialiste : la mâchoire avait une forme humaine, mais les dents étaient trop pointues pour appartenir à unhomme. La force de la créature aussi, ne collait pas avec un profil humain, mais pouvait correspondre à celle d'un grand singe. La théorie d'une bête agissant sous les ordres d'un homme fut évoquée, sans certitude. Trois ans séparaient les deux premiers meurtres, mais l'état de la victime était en tout point semblable à la première, et les marques de dents, identiques. Celle-ci n'avait pas été abandonnée à la vue de tous mais enfouie profondément dans le sol, et sa découverte était due à un vieil homme dont le hobby était la chasse aux trésors. Le grand-père avait sillonné les bois avec son détecteur de métaux, et il avait déterré le squelette qui l'avait fait sonner à cause de ses plombages. Après cette macabre trouvaille, de nouvelles recherches avaient été entreprises, mais aucune autre victime n'avait été trouvée. Pour la plus récente, le « travail » avait été moins bien effectué : le cadavre avait été enfoui sous une mince couche de terre et de feuilles mortes, et Winston, grâce à son flair, n'avait eu aucun mal à le découvrir.

Le FBI avait fait équipe avec la police sur le terrain à partir de cette affaire, et Will avait fait de son mieux pour fournir toutes les informations possibles malgré le choc que lui avait causé sa découverte. Ayant participé à l'enquête depuis le début, il avait vu les autres corps, mais le fait d'avoir découvert lui-même le dernier rendait les choses différentes. La vision du squelette nettoyé de presque toute sa chair semblait s'être imprimée sur sa rétine et ne plus vouloir disparaître. Il la voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux, et son supérieur lui avait conseillé de voir un psychiatre. Will avait refusé, pour une bonne raison : il avait mieux qu'un psychiatre à sa disposition. Il avait un ami avec des notions de psychiatrie (dans quel domaine Hannibal n'avait-il pas au moins quelques notions, Will se le demandait souvent), et cet ami était tout disposé à l'écouter et à l'aider.

Hannibal s'était montré patient et prévenant, et à force de conversations, Will avait surmonté son traumatisme. Il était parfois resté dans la chambre d'ami du médecin, sa présence proche étant plus efficace que les médicaments pour lui faire trouver le sommeil, et cela les avait rapprochés. Will avait, par la suite, affiné la théorie du FBI sur l'auteur des meurtres : il s'agissait d'un homme portant une tenue d'animal créée de toutes pièces. La mâchoire amovible devait être enclenchée par un système hydraulique, ce qui expliquait la force appliquée : capable de briser les os. C'était sans doute une mâchoire d'homme dont les dents avaient été remplacées en partie par des dents animales, et renforcée pour accomplir son funeste dessein. L'agent Myriam Lass du FBI était parvenue à la même conclusion, et Will et elle avaient fait équipe pendant un temps.

Les meurtres s'étiraient sur une dizaine d'années, neuf pour être exact, et d'après la datation des corps, il s'en produisait un tous les trois ans. Tout avait été fait pour essayer ne pas affoler la population, et étouffer un maximum l'affaire : il y avait eu très peu d'informations dans les journaux, et un seul reportage. Malgré ces précautions, de nombreux curieux avaient afflué à la recherche d'une créature fantastique, bien que les autorités aient confirmé avoir affaire à un tueur en série. Toutes les victimes étaient des touristes qui avaient été tués en dehors des pics d'affluence de vacanciers, et toutes s'étaient aventurées seules dans les bois malgré les mises en garde. L'idée de Will, comme celle de Myriam, était que leur tueur était un homme se prenant pour une bête, ou désirant en devenir une, et les psychiatres de la région furent tous consultés pour voir si un de leurs patients ne correspondait pas, en vain.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il finissait sa deuxième pâtisserie sous le regard ravi de son ami, il évoqua sa crainte de voir un nouveau meurtre se produire. Ils n'étaient pas dans la période d'affluence des touristes, mais il y en avait, et cela faisait trois ans environ que le tueur surnommé à tort « le Wendigo » par le public, n'avait plus agi.

― Il est probable qu'il passe à nouveau à l'acte, en effet. Mais on peut difficilement prévoir ses agissements... Je sais que des patrouilles sont effectuées, mais les bois sont immenses, et il est impossible de couvrir tout le périmètre. Espérons qu'aucun touriste ne commette l'imprudence de se rendre seul en forêt, dit Hannibal.

― Surtout en pleine saison de chasse. En parlant de ça, tu es toujours partant pour demain ?

― Plus que partant.

― Peut-être que nous croiserons « le Wendigo ». Tu sais, il y a vraiment des gens qui croient qu'une créature légendaire habite la forêt, plaisanta Will.

― Les esprits faibles ne supportent pas la peur qu'engendre une question sans réponse. S'ils ne trouvent pas de solution qui les satisfassent, ils l'inventent.

― N'est-ce pas ainsi que Dieu est né ? De l'esprit d'un homme terrifié...

― Terrifié ou en quête de pouvoir sur ses semblables. Ou peut-être les deux.

― Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont peur. Nous serons deux, nous aurons des armes, et nous connaissons bien la partie de forêt dans laquelle nous iront.

Hannibal hocha la tête, but le fond de sa tasse puis proposa à Will de jouer aux échecs. Will perdait la plupart du temps, mais il accepta néanmoins : pour progresser, et pour lui faire plaisir. Il rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi pour promener Winston, et le lendemain, il emmena le chien avec lui à la chasse. Des contrôles avaient lieu à l'entrée de la forêt, et il sortit spontanément son permis de chasse, tout en ayant une désagréable impression. Hannibal était extrêmement ponctuel, et même toujours un peu en l'avance, or il n'était pas là. Will regarda son portable et fit la moue en constatant que le chirurgien avait essayé de lui téléphoner, et qu'il lui avait envoyé un message indiquant qu'il était indisposé pour la journée. Le mot « indisposé » le fit cependant sourire, et il supposa qu'il avait une maladie qui impliquait de rester collé à ses toilettes. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir vu son message, et lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement tout en ignorant son conseil : n'y va pas seul. Will jeta un coup d'œil à Winston et caressa sa tête, lui disant :

― Hey, je ne suis pas seul.

Le chien agita joyeusement la queue, et Will entra dans la forêt. Il fit une promenade tranquille et abattit un faisan que Winston se fit une joie de lui apporter, puis il continua sa marche jusqu'à un gros tronc d'arbre abattu où lui et Hannibal s'asseyaient parfois pour faire une pause. Il posa son fusil et le sac contenant le faisan et admira le paysage, respirant profondément les odeurs marquées de la forêt. Son chien s'éloigna un peu en trottinant, puis il renifla quelque chose au pied d'un arbre et aboya. Curieux, Will alla le rejoindre et s'accroupit. Il y avait une trace de... pied fin, long et griffu, et plusieurs marques remontant le long du tronc, comme si une créature y avait grimpé. Tout était étrangement silencieux, et Will se retourna vers l'endroit où il était assis un instant plus tôt, déglutissant à la vue du tronc nu. Son fusil de chasse et le faisan qu'il avait abattu avaient disparus. Un craquement retentit alors à quelques mètres de lui et Winston se mit à grogner. Entre les troncs, Will vit une silhouette humanoïde noire et maigre, avec de grands bois de cerf, des yeux qui paraissaient aveugles et le menton trempé de sang et de plumes. La créature laissa néanmoins très vite tomber le faisan pour foncer sur lui à toute allure, et Will se figea, tétanisé un bref instant par la peur. Sa seule pensée cohérente était qu'il allait mourir, et qu'il ne reverrait jamais Hannibal, mais Winston sauta en avant vers la chose et lui mordit la patte, la faisant saigner et émettre un son rauque.

Le policier se dépêcha de fuir, rapidement dépassé par son chien qui se retournait fréquemment pour voir s'il le suivait. Le monstre était juste derrière eux mais semblait jouer malgré sa blessure : il était assez rapide pour les rattraper sans peine, mais ne faisait que se rapprocher, et les pousser à courir davantage. Will cessa de l'entendre en approchant de la lisière des bois mais il n'arrêta pas, et heurta un de ses collègues de plein fouet en revenant parmi les hommes.

― Jimmy ! Il y a un... il y a... quelque chose dans les bois... Il me poursuivait...

― Tu l'as vu ? C'est notre homme ? À quoi il ressemble ?

― Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste déposé mon fusil un moment, et le faisan que j'avais abattu, puis j'ai entendu des bruits... On retrouvera peut-être des restes de l'oiseau. Et Winston a mordu le... il l'a mordu.

― Ok, j'appelle le gourou. On va ratisser le coin, en groupe. Toi, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avec Winston, mh ? Bon garçon ça... dit Jimmy, en caressant les oreilles du chien.

― Jimmy... faites gaffe. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai vu exactement parce que... je ne peux pas le croire moi-même.

― Si c'est notre homme, il porte sans doute un costume de monstre. C'était ta théorie, avec une fausse mâchoire, et...

― Ça avait l'air réel.

― Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as vu un Wendigo ?

― Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais pas.

― Brian va te ramener chez toi, reposes-toi Will. Je te tiens au courant si on trouve quoi que ce soit.

― Merci.

Une fois chez lui, Will donna à manger à Winston, prit une douche et pria pour qu'on trouve quelque chose prouvant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Jimmy avait parlé d'appeler le gourou, c'est à dire le représentant du FBI qui travaillait avec eux, un certain Jack Crawford. L'homme était connu pour son intransigeance et la dernière chose que Will souhaitait, c'était de passer pour un fou. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait réellement vu, mais de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, et il se glissa dans son lit en frissonnant pour se reposer. Winston sauta à côté de lui, et alors qu'habituellement, Will le faisait au moins dormir au bout du lit, ou dans son panier, il le laissa faire et se blottit contre lui, le caressant longuement avant de s'assoupir. Au réveil de sa petite sieste, il était moins nerveux, mais ce qu'il avait vu dans les bois le hantait toujours. Un message de Jimmy lui appris qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques empreintes étranges dont ils avaient pris des photos, d'importantes traces de griffes sur plusieurs arbres, ainsi que les restes du faisan et son fusil, mais qu'aucun des hommes n'avaient aperçu le tueur.

Will envoya un message à Hannibal en lui résumant rapidement les événements, et en lui demandant s'il allait mieux. Le chirurgien, probablement très malade, ne lui répondit que tard le soir, confirmant que son état s'améliorait, et qu'il devrait être sur pieds le lendemain. Il lui proposa aussi de venir le voir chez lui, ce que Will accepta, en fixant le rendez-vous l'après-midi. Le matin, il fut longuement interrogé par Myriam Lass, et expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, mais en émettant la supposition qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avec un costume extrêmement bien réalisé. Il aurait pu finir par croire lui-même à cette supposition, mais il revoyait nettement la silhouette trop maigre, les membres trop longs, et la démarche non humaine de la créature. Une fois de retour chez lui, il fouilla ses armoires à la recherche de biscuits ou de chocolats pour la venue d'Hannibal, ayant hâte de lui raconter les faits en toute sincérité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son ami qui était cinq minutes à l'avance, Winston se mit à gronder et à aboyer, ce qui le recula aussitôt, considérant le chien avec méfiance, et Will le retint par son collier alors qu'il ne cessait d'aboyer, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement.

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu connais Hannibal... Il est déjà venu à la maison...

Mais Winston continuait de grogner, et Will dut le tirer par son collier jusqu'à sa niche dehors (qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais), le temps qu'Hannibal rentre dans la maison. Le chien tenta de le suivre quand il rentra à son tour, mais Will referma la porte, s'excusant auprès du chirurgien :

― Je suis vraiment désolé, il n'a jamais fait ça...

― Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé hier l'a perturbé. Cela lui passera, enfin je l'espère.

― Je le tiendrai lorsque tu repartiras, ne t'inquiètes pas.

― Je ne m'inquiète pas. Et je suis curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

― Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux dire ce que j'ai vraiment vu... C'est juste dingue. C'était... c'en était vraiment un. Un Wendigo. Je l'ai juste vu comme je te vois...

― Loin de moi l'idée de mettre ta parole en doute Will, mais les Wendigos... Ce sont de vieilles légendes, rien de plus, lui dit Hannibal, et il semblait à Will qu'il se retenait de sourire.

― C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'était si réel...

― Raconte-moi.

― Mmmh. Installe-toi d'abord, je vais faire un peu de café. Quoi que, je prendrais bien un whisky, tu en veux un ?

― Un café sera parfait, merci.

Will hocha la tête et s'en alla dans la cuisine, et d'un œil distrait, il observa Hannibal rejoindre le salon. Dehors, Winston grattait à la porte de la maison et aboyait encore, le son distrayant Will, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas la démarche curieuse du chirurgien. Hannibal boitait, et un long frisson couru le long de la colonne du policier lorsque ce dernier se retourna en lui souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap écrit pour les Nuits du FoF, en environ 1h15 hors correction, sur le thème : ensemble.

_Notes : Chers lecteurs/lectrices, j'ai cafouillé et je suis désolééée : je pensais au départ ne faire qu'un seul chapitre (et laisser la fin en suspens à la façon de certaines nouvelles d'horreur), mais j'avais complètement oublié de mettre la fic en complete. Puisque j'ai reçu plusieurs demandes pour une suite, j'ai finalement profité de la Nuit pour en écrire une. Même si c'était un peu short pour raconter tout ce que je voulais, et que du coup leur relation évolue assez vite, j'espère que ça vous plaira:) !_

_(Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre, si vous voyez de vilaines fautes, n'hésitez pas à les signaler!)_

* * *

Le sourire d'Hannibal fit frissonner Will, mais il conserva son sang-froid et tenta même de jouer les amis inquiet, en sachant que ce serait sans doute inutile.

― Tout va bien, Hannibal ? Tu t'es blessé récemment ?

― Allons, William...Je sais très bien que tu as compris qui je suis réellement.

― Je croyais que ce n'était que légendes, dit Will sur un ton sarcastique malgré son inquiétude.

― Te dire la vérité était assez délicat, tu en conviendras.

― Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Me tuer ?

― Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Will rit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La conservation, la situation était surréaliste. Il tenait le serial killer de la région, sans rien pouvoir faire contre lui parce que ce dernier était à la fois son meilleur ami et une créature légendaire.

― Non, ça ne l'est pas : même si je décidais de dire ce que je sais, personne ne me croirait. Hum...j'ai de nombreuses questions, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

― Bien sûr, répondit Hannibal, puis il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement, sa jambe le faisant souffrir.

― Tu m'as reconnu, dans les bois ? demanda Will, en se servant du whisky et en préparant du café sans le quitter des yeux.

― Oui. Lorsque je me transforme, les instincts prennent le dessus, celui de chasser en premier lieu, mais je savais qui tu étais. Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal.

― Je suppose que non. Après tout, si tu avais voulu me tuer, je pense que je serais mort. Tu es très rapide quand tu es sous ta forme de...Wendigo. Est-ce que tu en as toujours été un ? On peut naître Wendigo ?

― Non, ça se transmet uniquement par la salive et le sang. J'ai été mordu, enfant, par le Wendigo qui a tué ma sœur, Mischa. Je l'ai retrouvé, bien des années plus tard, je l'ai affronté, et je l'ai vaincu. Mais la malédiction, si on peut appeler ça de cette façon, n'a pas disparu pour autant. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches, et une chose est certaine, cette chose est, et restera en moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Will hocha la tête, songeur. Il pensait à tous les petits mensonges d'Hannibal (comme celui à propos de sa sœur, soit disant morte dans un accident de voiture) sans parvenir à lui en vouloir pour autant. Il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas pu lui révéler un tel secret plus tôt.

― Cela ressemble un peu au mythe du loup-garou...Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres victimes, que nous n'avons pas encore retrouvées ?

― Oui, celle que j'ai tuée hier. Et on ne la retrouvera pas de sitôt. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me contrôle. J'ai volontairement peu enfoui la troisième victime, parce que...je voulais que tu la trouves. Que tu puisses voir une part de moi, même si je savais que cela t'atteindrait. Je savais que je pourrais t'aider à gérer le traumatisme par la suite.

― Trop aimable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je sache ? Le secret était trop lourd à porter ?

― Non, j'ai l'habitude, je vis avec depuis bien longtemps.

― Tu veux dire que ton apparence physique ne correspond pas à ton âge réel ?

― Les Wendigos vieillissent très lentement et se régénèrent lorsqu'ils mangent de la chair humaine. J'espace mes meurtres, sinon j'aurais l'air d'un jeune homme. Et aussi parce que je contrôle mieux la faim : au début, elle est dévorante, insatiable, et après, avec du temps, elle quitte le devant de la scène et devient comme une sorte de bruit de fond.

― Mais tu as tout de même besoin de tuer, même si ce n'est que tous les trois ans. Est-ce que tu éprouves de la culpabilité ?

― Est-ce que le loup ressent de la culpabilité lorsqu'il tue une biche ? Je ne suis plus humain, même si je peux en avoir l'apparence.

― Tu ressens bien de l'amitié pour moi. Et tu aimes l'art, la musique, la littérature, qui sont des créations humaines.

― Car tout cela procure des émotions positives. La culpabilité ne m'apporterait rien, surtout que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Est-ce que tes sentiments à mon égard diffèrent, à présent que tu sais tout ?

Will haussa les épaules, hésitant, puis répondit avec honnêteté :

― Pas vraiment. Le...Hannibal que je connaissais n'a pas disparu. Je lui ai juste découvert une facette de plus, que je ne sais pas trop comment appréhender. Nous pourrions juste faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je souhaite que tu puisses tout me dire...Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons. Je tiens à toi, osa avouer Will.

― Je sais. J'éprouve la même chose pour toi.

Le chirurgien sourit au policier qui prit quelques couleurs et regarda ailleurs. Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour fondre sur lui, et pour le mordre à la gorge. Will se débattit, et Hannibal le lâcha immédiatement, reculant pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus aucune intention violente à son égard. Le mal était fait de toute façon : il l'avait infecté, et le brun en était bien conscient.

― Tu n'aurais pas dû...Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je suis policier, Hannibal, mon boulot c'est d'aider les gens ! s'exclama le blessé, dont le sang coulait faiblement le long de la gorge.

― Crois-moi : tu en seras parfaitement capable, les instincts prendront vite le dessus. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déchiré entre ton sens de la morale et ce que tu vas devenir. Ton point de vue va se transformer, tout comme ton corps.

― On ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuis si les meurtres se multiplient ? demanda Will, pragmatique.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour revenir en arrière. Il aurait pu être paniqué, furieux, angoissé, mais il n'était rien de tout ça. Il se sentait étrangement calme, et avait l'impression que sa vue se faisait plus nette, et son odorat et son goût, plus prononcé. Le café était prêt, et il servit Hannibal tout en écoutant ce dernier lui répondre :

― Je ferai disparaître les corps, et si nécessaire, nous partirons. J'ai des habitations partout dans le monde, et j'aurais grand plaisir à te faire visiter l'Europe...

― La transformation est douloureuse ?

― De moins en moins, avec l'habitude.

Après avoir bu son café, et avoir fourni quelques informations supplémentaires au policier sur sa future condition, il lui annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la forêt.

― Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

― Parce que tu vas te transformer, et que tu auras besoin d'espace. Tout ira très bien Will. Je serai avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

Will prit une longue inspiration. Il ne pensait pas que la première transformation se ferait aussi vite, et avait même vaguement espéré qu'il pourrait en choisir le moment, mais il ne pourrait se contrôler qu'avec la force de l'habitude. Il suivit le médecin dehors, pas vraiment surpris lorsque Winston resta dans sa niche et gronda un peu à son approche.

― Il s'y fera, lui assura Hannibal, puis il monta dans la voiture de son ami et prit le volant.

Ils entrèrent dans les bois par un chemin que Will ne connaissait pas, puis s'arrêtèrent dans une cabane en apparence abandonnée. Ils s'y déshabillèrent tous les deux pour éviter que leurs vêtements se déchirent lors de la transformation, et s'observèrent discrètement l'un l'autre. Will n'était pas franchement à l'aise, mais l'ensemble de la situation était si étrange que le fait d'être nu en compagnie d'Hannibal était presque secondaire. Ce dernier se transforma le premier, pour que Will puisse voir comment cela modifiait son corps et ce qui l'attendait, et aussi pour ne pas risquer de devenir une proie pour lui. La transformation du policier commença par ses doigts, qui s'étirèrent tandis que ses ongles devenaient épais et tranchants. Il avait l'impression que l'ensemble de ses os et de ses muscles le tiraillaient, et que sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude et sombre. Malgré sa maigreur une fois la transformation achevée, il ne sentait plus les effets du froid extérieur, et il avait de toute façon autre chose que son confort à l'esprit. La faim lui retournait l'estomac, et si Hannibal n'avait pas été plus grand et plus fort, et l'homme qu'il aimait sans se l'avouer, il aurait sans doute tenté de le mordre tant ses nouveaux instincts le poussaient à tuer pour se nourrir.

Après lui avoir fait signe de le suivre, le grand Wendigo s'avança en courant à quatre pattes dans les bois. Will s'élança à sa suite, s'émerveillant de la vitesse que son nouveau corps lui permettait d'atteindre, et salivant en sentant l'odeur du sang. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils creusèrent pour déterrer la quatrième victime, entière. Will comprit que son ami avait prévu tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'alors, mais cela l'indifférait. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'affamé, et il rongea le cadavre jusqu'à l'os avec Hannibal avant d'affirmer :

― Il m'en faut encore...

― Je sais. Nous trouverons bien l'un ou l'autre touriste imprudent, ne t'inquiète pas.

Will n'était pas inquiet, et avait la confiance la plus totale en Hannibal. Il pouvait sentir que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, et il s'approcha de lui afin de lécher le bas de son visage couvert de sang. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça sous sa forme humaine, mais les choses étaient bien plus simples à gérer en tant que Wendigo. Hannibal frotta légèrement ses bois contre les siens, avec affection. Ces quelques gestes suffisaient à ce qu'ils sachent où ils en étaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils retrouveraient une apparence humaine, une certaine gêne entre eux persisterait sûrement un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent se rapprocher de cette façon, mais cela viendrait. Ils avaient toute l'éternité devant eux.


End file.
